1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a lighting apparatus, and more particularly, to an emergency exit indicator and an emergency exit indicating system using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
An emergency exit indicator is counted as a standard equipments for public facilities, such as big building, airplane or ship. When a disaster occurs, the emergency exit indicator is able to indicate the location of an emergency escape exit for people so as to assist people evacuation. A conventional emergency exit indicator usually is disposed near an emergency exit and shows a fixed direction. However, when a disaster occurs, the hallway or the emergency exit may be closed due to some reasons. Therefore, the emergency exit indicator showing a fixed direction is unable point out an effective evacuation direction. For example, when a fire occurs, a hallway may not be suitable for people to pass due to fierce burning fire. In such a circumstance, if an emergency exit indicator fails to indicate a correct evacuation direction, people may lose time due to seeking by one's self escape passage direction, and may get perished due to a wrong escape direction given by the emergency exit indicator.